Expect The Unexpected
by VampireGurl1122
Summary: This is my first Dramione series ever  Well, apart from the one on /user/Zuziska00?feature mhee ! It all starts with Draco Malfoy's mysterious mission...
1. Train Incident

_A/N: This is my first fan fiction ever, so please respect, and I hope you enjoy! And please review! What do you think of it? What do you think is good/bad about it? And mild criticism please! Thank you! Enjoy!_

**Expect the Unexpected  
><strong>

**Hermione's POV**

I watched the countryside zoom past from the Hogwarts Express. It was so beautiful! I can't believe that I'm going to see this, from this train only three times, excluding this time! I'm going to miss Hogwarts. Badly. I heard the cabin door slide open. I turned around, expecting it to be Harry, saying he changed his mind, but it was Ron, he went to see Neville about something.

"Where's Harry?" He asked.

"Went to spy on Malfoy." I answered. "Honestly Ronald, you should have expected that of him after the-" The cabin door slid open. "-talk we had." I finished.

"What talk?" Asked Ginny, furrowing her eyebrows and sliding the door closed after herself. Her flaming red hair was a right mess, I realized, not the usual sleek, neat hair that I know.

"Err..." Stammered Ron.

"Oh, it's nothing, about the prefect meeting." I retorted, giving Ron the evil glare. "What on earth happened to your hair, Ginny?"

She walked over and sat opposite me. "Hermione, we need to talk." She said seriously.

**Draco's POV**

I looked around the train, full of disgusting mud-bloods. Uh! Filthy! I was forced to walk next to rows full of mud-bloods, half-bloods and blood traitors, only a few pure-bloods that I knew (disgraceful!), until I reached the table where my graceful friend Pansy Parkinson and my brown – skinned best buddy, Blaise Zabini were sitting.

"Don't touch that tissue!" Pansy shrieked, pointing at a tissue, resting by the window. "A mud-blood touched it!"

"Glad to see you're on healthy minds, Pansy." I smirked. "It'll be very useful if you were."

I sat down opposite them, but far from the tissue.

"We need to talk." I said, looking at their reactions. Blaise (obviously) smirked, but Pansy looked terrified, just what you would expect to see painted on her face.

"Did he cancel the mission?" She asked, quickly.

"No. I need your help." I muttered. Blaise tried to stifle his laughter, but failed. In other words, burst in laughter. "This isn't a laughing matter, Blaise!"

"Just shut up Blaise!" Pansy hissed, venomously. "So, what do you need help with?"

Pansy looked keen to help. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Don't make us wait!" She was keen to help.

I liked the look of that.

"Well, I need-" I started, hastily to get this over and done with. But got rudely interrupted by...

"Hermione! Hermione I swear!..." The Weaslette.

Seconds later the mud-blood Granger ran in, screaming and laughing, with the Weaslette behind her, Laughing and screaming as well. Uh. Never seen someone less mature in my entire life. Who is sixteen, that is.

"Uh, filthy little mud-blood!" I groaned. Everybody was staring at them by now. "Granger!" I called, "I know you're seeking attention, but you won't get it with your filthy self!" The Slytherins laughed. I knew they would.

_I could see Granger turning around, her face hurt, trying to cuss me back, but stammering, turning away, ashamed, everybody laughing, the Weaslette taking her away, pulling childish faces at me... everyone laughing even more..._

Granger ignored me. She actually had the nerve to ignore _ME! _Everybody was laughing at ME now, well some were. She stepped back, pushing me over, and everything was like slow–motion... me falling back, banging my head on the wooden table, the Slytherins gasping, the other houses laughing the loudest they ever had, Potter's shoe(?) by the case rack, Granger sarcastically saying 'Oops, I'm SO sorry, Malfoy! Should I call for daddy, so you can cry on his shoulder?' but then she stopped laughing when she saw my pure blood spilling over the floor, me whining in pain, she gasped, her eyes widened and tears were stinging in her eyes. She just stared for minutes, like petrified then turned and disappeared in the crowd. That was just like her to run away, leaving me in my death... floor! I was never more embarrassed in my entire life! Oh no... not this! I felt dizzy, I think I'm gonna, whatsit called? Faint...?

_A/N: Review please! It really helps! Chapter Two coming soon! xxx_


	2. Blood

_A/N: SO here it is! The second chapter of 'Expect The Unexpected'! Tell me what you think of it, and what you want to happen later on! I will consider it! Enjoy!_

**Hermione's POV**

I just gaped – yes, gaped – at Ginny like a retarded fish. – well, fish are retarded to look at it logically... –

"Uh, Ronald, could you excuse us please?" Ginny sighed, ripping her eyes away from the gaping me and placed them on Ronald who was humming out-of-tune in the corner.

"Huh? How do I bother you?" He asked, quite bothered by the fact that he was disturbed in his humming. "Now I have to start counting sheep ALL over again! Because of YOU!"

Okay, so maybe I'm not THAT retarded!

"Yeah, you're right, you will not bother us. Now get on with your humming and just SHUT UP!" Ginny groaned, obviously totally embarassed by her brother. Poor her! I'm lucky I'm an only child.

"Yeah, so anyway, the reason my hair is like this-" She pointed at the bird-nest like frizz on her head and sighed "It's because I tried to use the gleam spell, but it went wrong and..."

"What? Why did you... want to you use the gleam spell for?" I choked with laughter, what on earth, Ginny? You can do better than that!

"I... My hair didn't go the right way, so I went to the bathroom with the mirror from Luna, to use it to rebound the spell onto myself, but her mirror-"

"Rebounds the opposite of the spell you wanted!" I finished off, and Ginny just watched me double up in laughter in shame.

Poor her! But she would be even poorer now...

She took out the mirror from her handbag and held it out to me. "Here, you can have it, I don't want it." She sighed, giving me the mirror.

As soon as it was placed in my hand I jumped up and ran out, shouting 'Luna! Luna! Ginny wants to tell you something!'

Right, so... where is Luna going to be...

"Luna! Luna!" LUNA!" I screamed, running up and down the corridors, I was going to turn around, when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned my head and saw it was Ginny, and her face was... well... you could call it... angry/happy? "Oh shit!" I muttered and started running faster. I was nearer and nearer the table suite, another shit. Malfoy sits there! "Luna-" I start, but get cut off by Ginny, nearer and nearer. Wow, she was fast!

"Hermione! Hermione I swear..." She shouted after me, as I fell into the suite, laughing and screaming.

She caught up and tried to rip the mirror out of my hands. But I would not give up. I noticed everybody's heads turned my way. Well, our way, to be logical about it!

Oh, great! Now Malfoy gets up from his seat with... Pansy and Blaise? Where on earth are Crabbe and Goyle?

"Granger!" He called, "I know you're seeking attention, but you won't get it with your filthy self!" All the Slytherin's burst in laughter. What a lame joke, eh? I just ignored him, why should I notice something like that?

I stepped back and crashed into him, Ginny caught me just in time, but he fell down, hitting himself on the wooden table.

"Oops, I'm SO sorry Malfoy! Should I call for daddy so you can cry on his shoulder?" The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws burst in laughter, so did I, 'cos of the look on his face. Shock, and embarrassment, he even blushed. I laughed and laughed, but then my face straightened out. Oh no... his blood was streaking all over the floor... I bent down to see if he's okay, and put my hands on the still clean floor, there was so much pain and angst on his face... My face was probably in pain too, because his blood was streaking inbetween my fingers now! I stood up, looked at my hands in terror and turned around, and ran and ran and ran. As far away from there. Run, Hermione, Run! I reached the far end of the train and collapsed, crying. It was like if tears were pouring all over me, like if they were trying to wash the guilt away, but they wouldn't. I just hurt an enemy. I swore never to do that unless they were messing with my friends or family, or both. A tear fell on my hand, smeared with Malfoy's blood. Oh no! What have I done? I swore never to have a enemy's blood on my hand. Maybe I would bear hurtnig them, but not the blood... now Snape will make Dumbledore expell me from Hogwarts, I just know it. I started crying harder, soon making a huge puddle around me. It isn't anything to do with Malfoy! It's the broken promises...

I layed down, on the wet floor. And cried and cried and cried.

_A/N: Thanks for reading, and review please! xxx_


	3. Waking Up To Reality

_A/N: Hey guys! Back after the LONG break, hope you will enjoy reading this as I have enjoyed writing it! _**  
><strong>

**Draco's POV**

I don't really know what happened after Granger ran away. But I definitely know what happened after I woke up (to remind you, I was just humiliated in front of the whole carriage – I fainted). I slowly forced my eyelids to slide up and reveal the moment. Yep, how did I know this is going to be what I see(?) Nearly all the Slytherin's where bending over me, looking at my face worriedly like if I was a Martian come from space. Great... I guess I'm gonna be less popular this year, ah...

"Whazz goinon?" Did I just say that, or are those just the effects of fainting? I hope I didn't actually sound like that, I sound like a veryyyy drunk hobo. No offence to hobos. Pansy screwed her face up and muttered,

"Oh Draco, how dare you humiliate the whole Malfoy era like this?" she put her head in her hands and sat down weakly, just like a over-protective mother would. Pansy is like a sister to me. An over-protective sister.

Everybody sighed in relief. Pansy gave out another whine and mumbled something into her hands.

"What was that, Pans?" asks Blaise.

"I said, I AM SO EMBARRASSED TO BE YOUR FRIEND, DRACO MALFOY!" She didn't mean it, but her face was scarlet red and she had droplets of sweat on her forehead. She was stressed out. I snigger. Blaise follows my 'foot'steps and starts sniggering continuously. In a while everyone gives in and bursts into epic laughter. It's so strange, all my worries flow away, until I see the face of the last person I want to see right now. Hermione Granger. She's staring at me from round the door, and she doesn't look away when she knows I'm looking.

Don't you know it's rude to stare? I thought. Filthy little mudblood. She suddenly edges her head downwards to look at her hands and her face fills with pain. She squeaks a little 'Yikes!' and runs off. I never understood that child. I don't think I ever will.

"It's time Draco!" Pansy hisses. It's true, the train stopped. I fell asleep again, I needed to recover my strengths. She was nervous, biting her nails, rapidly putting her arms into her black robes. I changed earlier, just to be on the safe side. She had droplets of sweat on her forehead again. I knew what she was worried about. How will Snape react. I was quite worried too. I stifled a loud yawn and looked round for my robes. They were abandoned on the back of my seat, so I grabbed them and threw them over myself. I grabbed my suitcase and waited for Pansy to stop messing about with her robe and high heels. I can't believe my mother and father think that we shall marry one day. YUCK! We only want to be brother and sister. She likes it like that, and so do I. Pansy finally sorts herself out, and then I realize Blaise's gone.

"Where's Blaise?" I ask, quite annoyed. He'll probably be half way to Hogwarts now!

"Huh?" Pansy mumbles, obviously not listening.

"Oh forget it." I sigh and push through all these jerks blocking the doorway. I grab Pansy's hand and pull her behind me. I don't want her or myself to get stuck in this tug of war. I spot Granger, AGAIN, staring with her eyes big as fifty pence coins, at somewhere in the distance. I snigger, and Pansy automatically transfers her vision onto Granger.

"What's she staring at?" She smirks, "Creepy!" We rush through the crowds to an empty carriage and lock the door before someone interrupts us. She looks at me and sighs.

"I'll go to sleep for a while. I advise you to do so too!"

I obey. She's such a strange child!

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the long wait, hate me if you like! Xxx_


	4. Ceremony

_A/N: Hey guys! I am SO sorry for the long wait! Anyway, here's chapter 4, hope you enjoy, as I made this one a little longer than the others, thought you'd like that! _

**Hermione's POV**

Everything was a green smudge outside of the carriage, just like the events of today's evening were. Oh, how normally it started! Just from an ordinary talk with Ginny, from an ordinary talk with Ginny to a succesful prank, from a successful prank to a chase down the train, from chase down the train to a laughing stock, from laughing stock to a incident, to... blood, from blood to tears, and from tears to strange dreaminess.

I stared and stared outside, while Ginny and Ron where having a silent glum talk. They thought I couldn't hear them! Well...

"... yeah... what... you think is wrong... her?" Ginny's soft voice whispered.

"I don't know, Ginny... think she... s... sick... sumthin'? I mean... look... her" Ron whispered back. Okay, I know I can't hear full sentences, but you can make sense from them!

**Yeah... what do you think is wrong with her?**

**I don't know, Ginny... do you think she's sick or sumthin'? I mean... look at her.**

Yeah. You guessed it! They're chatting 'bout me.

"We have... ask... Harry... might know... where... he anyway?" Ginny shivered.

"Dunno... think she... fancy Malfoy?" Ron shrugged. Wait, WHAT DID HE SAY?

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" I shot up looked at them and screamed. They jumped up in surprise, and stared at me, gob smacked. I was gonna smack them alright, if they say something like that again. "I WOULD NEVER, EVEN IF HE WAS THE LAST GUY ON EARTH FANCY THE BOUNCING FERRET!" I breathed in deeply. "Listen, it's all about the... spilling... blood-" my voice cracked and I let out a silent sob, which soon turned into a... loud, loud crying session. Ginny sat next to me and hugged me, trying to comfort me. Ron, the total idiot just sighed like if I was a little, naughty, misunderstood child. "WHAT? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM RONALD? WHY ARE YOU SIGHING FOR, YOU TOTAL USELESS IDIOT!" I screamed at Ron before breaking into loud sobs again.

Ginny still had an arm around me when we got out of the carriage. Anyway, WHERE ON EARTH WAS HARRY? I looked around, trying to catch his messy dark brown hair somewhere in the crowds. Nope, he was definitely not there.

So we walked up the marble staircase in a three. Well, it usually would have been a three too, but this time Ginny was with us, instead of Harry. Something about the Great Hall was different, not the usual jolly hall, with the people with great smiles on their faces, and chatting about the usual rubbish. This time it was quiet and gloomy. I shivered. We walked round to the Gryffindor table and sat down, looking around for Harry. He was nowhere to be seen!

**Draco's POV**

Where on earth is Blaise? Pansy, check, me, check, Blaise, a big fat cross! WHY? Why and where would he bunk the great welcome ceremony! Yes, I, Draco Malfoy do enjoy the ceremony. The grub is good, that's why. Yeah, I'm getting off the point, where is he? Come on Blaise, don't ruin it for your stomach!

"Where's Blaise?" Pansy asked. FOR GOD'S SAKE!

"Dunno" I tried to make it sound calm.

"Where's Blaise?" She asked everyone around. God, is she in love with him, or sumthin'?

Oh, time for Dumbledore's big speech. Right... where are the earplugs?

"Hello! Hello youngsters, welcome to another year of Hogwarts! Now, before we start to eat, let's welcome our newcomers!" He started.

Everyone clapped as the wooden door opened and Minerva McGonagall walked through with the stool in her hands, the old cap on the stool, the list of newcomers under her arm. The little eleven year old's came through behind her, heads down, the robes nearly too big for them. Nobody's interested in the Housing Ceremony!

"Welcome, welcome!" Dumbledore boomed after it was over. "Later in the year, we'll have some crucial changes, but don't worry about that now. First years, remember that the entrance to the forest is FORBIDDEN. Now, grub's up!"

The plates and dishes were filled with golden baked chicken, mashed potatoes, shepherds pie, chicken legs, loads of kinds of fish, pork, and loads more different foods. I looked up and I saw Granger wasn't eating. Oh, no no no! Let's just hope she isn't with the anti-creature-slaving thing again. Why am I even worrying about Granger? Creepy.

I looked left at Pansy. OH COME ON! She wasn't eating either!

"PANS! Why aren't you eating? You're acting like Granger! Eat up!" I ordered her.

She shook her head, and buried her head into my chest.

"I'm too worried about Blaise."

"OH COME ON! Are you in love with him or something?"

"So WHAT if I am?"

She buried her head even deeper into my chest. I looked up and noticed Granger... gone.

**Harry's POV**

"Zabini! What on earth?" I coughed, trying to untangle myself from the invisibility cloak "How did you know I'm here?

"Saw your shoe" Blaise shrugged. "Nice to see you too, Potter."

"Yeah, whatever! We have to get out of here before the train leaves!" The train moved. "... Spoke to soon!"

"Yeah. We're going back to London now, YAY(!)"

"Oh come on! Get on with it!"

"I have some information for you, Potter."

"Now that's more like it. Err... how are we going to get to Hogwarts?"

_A/N: SO... that's the end of that. In case you're confused... I won't tell you what's going on! Hee hee! Anyway, hope that Chapter 5 is gonna come soon! Xxx_


	5. Author's Note

_I am SO sorry guys for not udating for so long but I just can't get myself to write anything! I don't know what to write! _

_I haven't been on a Harry Potter high like I was when I started the story, so I might not continue the story, unless you guys somehow get me to! :/_

_Yeah, so anyway, LOVE YOU for even bothering reading the four chapters that I made. I am trying to write today, promise, I'll try for you. Promise. But I might not be able to. :S_


	6. Traitors

_A/N: I managed to start writing! Yipee! xx_

**Harry's POV**

The train was getting faster by the second and neither Harry or Blaise had no idea how to return to hogwarts.

"We can try a spell..."

"Only the two of us? No way..."

"What if we tel the driver-"

"The Hogwarts express doesn't have a driver."

"..."

"..."

"A letter?"

"I don't have an owl."

"I don't either."

"Then we have to jump!"

"WHAT?!"

"We're still not far from Hogwarts!"

"True!"

And so with that, Harry took of the invisibility cloak, put it in his back, climbed off of the rack, Blaise right behind him. They stood infront of the door, measuring how fast the train was. Harry and Blaise both regreted not taking all their stuff, they left them in an empty carriage and left for their meeting.

Harry was estimating th speed of the train.

"It isn't too fast yet, that's a good thing!"

"I wish I have taken my broom."

"Me too..."

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the door.

"Alohomora!"

The door slid open strong wind gushed in, hitting their faces painfully.

They both cringed.

"On three, two, THREE!" Harry shouted. They both jumped off on three.

The pain of the wind hitting their faces lasted only half a second, until they landed on the soft grass.

They both moaned in pain but got up, slowly and looked around.

Hogwarts was no where to be seen.

Only fields and fields.

How long were they on the train? Ten minutes? And they couldn't even see Hogsmeade.

This was gonna be a long walk.

They started walking.

"So, what knews do you have about Malfoy?"

Shifted from leg to leg nervously. He didn't like spying on his best friend, but he knew it was for the best. Potter would know what to do with the information.

"Well, from the last information there isn't much, only what you know. He has a mission to kill Dumbledore. But there's this: He needs to fix this cupboard that will take deatheaters from a shop in Diagon Alley to the Room of Requierement."

"Oh!"

"And he's looking for additional help, so be careful on anyone, he might even want your help?"

Harry burst into laughter. Malfoy? Needing St. Pothead's help? Never gonna happen.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione prowled through the corridors of Hogwarts, looking everywhere she could for Harry. After half an hour she gave up, sliding down a wall in depression.

What if Deatheaters found him?

What if? What if he didn't make it out the train in time? What if? What if he's in London? What if...

She started crying, again.

Suddenly she heard footsteps from somewhere, not far away from her.

She started panicking.

She didn't want anyone to find her in this state. Not even Ginny. Not even Harry. Especially not Draco Malfoy.

She quickly got up and as quickly and quietly as she could, she ran through the corridors, anywhere, anywhere she could. Up the stairs, through the corridors, and before she knew it, she was stopped by a dead end. And the footsteps were getting nearer and nearer. Her heart started beating faster then she even imagined it would beat. She looked around the dead end, searching for anywhere she could. The footsteps were getting louder and louder.

Wait a minute... she recognised this place...

This wall...

I need a place, she thought.

Click, clack. The steps of someone on the marble floor.

I need a place where I could hide.

The door to the Room of Requierement appeared in front of her.

Click... Clack...

She quickly pushed the door. It opened with a silent click. She rapidly ran inside and pushed the door closed behind herself.

She looked around.

She ran across the room to a big... thing covered by a sheet and she ripped the stained, rough, not longer white sheet. It fell onto the floor, making a huge cloud of dust around her, making her choke. She heard a 'click' of the door opening.

She frantically slammed the door of, what she now saw, a tall black wardrobe, droplets of sweat gleaming on her forehead, her heart beating so hard in her chest she thought it was gonna jump out anytime.

She quickly jumped inside.

Making sure she left a the door of the wardrobe open a tiny bit, she waited. She backed down as deep as she could. She heard footsteps and the deep breathing of the person who has been following her. He, or she, but rather he, was now right next to the wardrobe. She went to the small gap ishe left open and peeped through. She saw the person's confused look on HIS face, his blonde hair... Slytherin tie... Draco Malfoy.

She started breathing faser. Exactly the person she didn't want to see.

He went up to the small gap, and peeped through. Hermione backed away to the shadow. Malfoy looked at her, confused and... scared(?!).

She stopped trying to hide. She looked at him, intrested. She walked a little closer to the gap, tilting her head to the side.

"Granger." Malfoy smirked.

"Malfoy." Hermione greeted him back. "Why did you follow me?"

Malfoy laughed coldly, slamming the door of the wardrobe open.

"I had no idea that someone actually came here."

Hermione walked out, sitting down on the edge of the wardrobe.

"Then what are you doing here?" She asked.

Malfoy sighed, drove his hand through his hair what made it stand up, turned around, and sighed again.

Silence.

Silence..

Silence...

He slowly turned around with an expression of triumph on his face.

"You could help me."

"Could I?"

"Do you like adventure and secret?"

"Hmm... I've dreamed of that my whole life!"

"What about being a traitor to help deatheaters and Him-who-must-not-be-named?"

"Hmm..."

"Yes...?"

"Yeah... actually..."

"Right, I get it. In the end, you're an forever and always member of the Golden Trio."

"No! Wait! I would love that..."

"Really?"

"Yeah... I always wanted to see how it is to be a traitor and to hide and stuff..."

"Well then," Draco smiled.

"When do I start?"

"Right away."

_AN: Oh! Well that's intereseting, isn't it? In one chapter we find two Traitors! Hermione and Blaise?!_

_Well, what will happen now?_

_Well, I know the answers, of course. And I ain't telling ya! xx_


End file.
